1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor, and more particularly to a slide-block-type shaft linear motor platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shaft motor generally includes a linearly extending rod-shaped stator as the shaft. A hollow tubular mover is coaxially slidably disposed on the stator. Due to the effect of between the magnetic fields of the mover and the stator, the mover can linearly reciprocally move in the axial direction of the stator to provide a reciprocally driving power for an external object. In common use of the shaft motor, two piers are respectively disposed at two ends of the stator and spaced from each other. Accordingly, the stator is bridged between the two piers to limit the travel of the mover within a range.
When the conventional shaft motor serves as a power source to provide power for a driven object, it is often necessary to guide and locate the driven object. Therefore, in the conventional structure, linear guide rails are often additionally used to guide and locate the driven object in accordance with the industrial requirements.
In the above conventional technique, the shaft motor and the guide rails are both used to provide power for the driven object and guide the driven object. Therefore, the cost for the apparatus and the cost for the service are increased. To solve this problem, a linear guide device 1 has been developed as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. According to the linear guide device, a rod-shaped stator 2 is bridged in the case 3. A mover 4 is slidably disposed on the stator 2. U-shaped rail bars 5 are disposed on two sides of the mover 4. The openings of the rail bars 5 face each other. Multiple ball bodies 6 are rollably disposed on two sides of the mover 4 and the inner sides of the openings of the rail bars 5. Accordingly, when the mover 4 reciprocally moves along the stator, the ball bodies 6 rollably contact the rail bars 5 to keep the mover 4 moving in a true direction.
In order to prevent the stator 2 from being curved downward due to gravity or magnetic force, the stator 2 has an elliptic cross section. The long axis of the ellipse is parallel to the direction of gravity. Therefore, the rigidity of the stator 2 is enhanced to lower the possibility of deformation of the stator.
The stator is processed to have an elliptic cross section so as to enhance the mechanical strength of the stator in a specific direction. However, in comparison with the conventional processing method for circular cross section, such processing method is more difficult to perform. Moreover, the enhancement of the mechanical strength of the stator is limited. As a result, the stator still can be hardly applied to a shaft motor with longer travel. Furthermore, although the linear guide device 1 provides an integrated structure of the shaft motor and the linear guide rails, the linear guide device 1 has no solution to negative affection to the linear guide rails due to the heat generated by the motor in operation. Therefore, the application of the linear guide device 1 in industries is not optimal and unreliable.